Die 1000 Augen des Dr. Zachary
"Die 1000 Augen des Dr. Zachary" (auf der Titelkarte: Die 1000 Augen des Doktor Zachary) ist ein Jarvis-McPherson-Comic. Hauptgegner dieses Comics ist Dr. Zachary sowie seine Kumpanen Ogorki the Hedgehog und Harry Potter Obama the Hedgehog. Der Titel ist eine Anspielung auf den Film "Die 1000 Augen des Dr. Mabuse" von 1960. Jarvis fährt seinen Mercedes MB 140 durch die Dunkelheit: "Mist! Ich habe mich in der Dunkelheit verfahren!" ???: He Sie! Ja, Sie! Mit wem rede ich sonst? Sie, in dem Mercedes! Zwei Figuren treten aus der Dunkelheit hervor und eine von ihnen kommt auf Jarvis hinzu, welcher das Fenster herunterfährt. Es ist... Honey: Unser Auto ist kaputt. Können Sie uns mitnehmen? Jarvis: Du bist...Honey! Wer ist denn deine reizende Begleiterin? Die zweite Figur klettert auf die Rücksitze des Vans: "Mein Name ist Perci. Ich bin Honeys Freundin und tue alles, um New Mobotropolis zu beschützen. Können Sie uns nach Hause fahren? Wir wohnen an folgenden Adressen... Jarvis startet wieder den Bus: "Klar! Ich tue alles für Bullen!" BONK! Perci schlägt Jarvis auf den Kopf: "Aua!" Später... Honey: Hier ist es! Vielen Dank Mr. Jarvis! Nachdem Jarvis Perci, die direkt neben Old Tucker (der ein solches Auto auch besitzt) wohnt, nach Hause gebracht hat, schaut diese ihm noch eine Weile nach und denkt: "Hmm....Dieser Jarvis fängt an, mir zu gefallen!" Währenddessen skypt Jarvis auf seinem Twentieth Anniversary Macintosh mit Lien-Da: "...Ja, Lien-Da, sie hat mich träumerisch angeguckt, als hätte sie sich in mich verliebt! Das ist kein Scherz!" Lien-Da: WAS?! Das lasse ich nicht zu! Ich bringe sie um! Ich... Jarvis:...würde das an deiner Stelle nicht tun, sie ist eine ziemlich zähe Braut! Lien-Da: ? Währenddessen... Perci liegt in ihrem Bett, hat ihr Tuch an die Wand gehängt und gähnt: "Hooah! Morgen ist wieder ein aufregender Tag!" Jemand versteckt sich hinter dem Bild ihres Vaters, das neben dem Bett aufgehängt ist, und denkt sich: "Darauf habe ich gewartet!" Plötzlich zerreißt das Bild und Dr. Zachary kommt heraus, der die arme Perci mit seinem Schießarm auf die Stirn schießt: "Gute Nacht!" PSCHAU! (Das AU verschmilzt mit Percis Schmerzensschrei.) Perci: AU!! Sie murmelt noch "Dr. Finitev..." und fällt dann ohnmächtig zur Seite. Zachary: NEIN!!! ZUM TAUSENDSTEN MAL! ICH BIN NICHT DIESER BLÖDE ALBINO-DOC, ICH BIN... "...Doctor Zachary! Der größte Wissenschaftler, den die Welt je gesehen hat! Und der wird sich jetzt aus dem Staub machen! Er steigt in seinen dunkelgrünen Rover 800 Fastback (Baujahr 1997, Kennzeichen "STC-DRZ) und fährt davon. Am nächsten Morgen... Jarvis: Honey sagte mir, du wärst von einem Unbekannten K.O geschlagen worden! Perci: Ja, ich erinnere mich dran, dass er sagte, er sei "Doktor Zachary", der größte Wissenschaftler, den die Welt je gesehen hätte! In diesem Moment parkt ein dunkelgrüner FSO Polonez hinter Jarvis' Van. Der Fahrer sieht fast so aus wie Classic-Sonic, nur, dass er grün wie Scourge ist, riesige Pupillen und kleinere Stacheln auf seinen Stacheln hat. Aus dem Auto klinkern laut hörbar Gurkengläser. Der komische Sonic steigt aus, reicht Jarbis ein Gurkenglas, wo das Ebenbild dieses Nicht-Scourges aufgedruckt ist und fragt ihn: "Chcesz miec ogorki?" Jarvis: Nein danke, ich bin beschäftigt. Doch der komische Sonic lässt nicht locker: "Prosze!" "Nein.." "Och, daj spokoj!" "Nein!" "Narrawde?" "NEIN!" Ogorki steigt wieder in seinen Polonez und fährt mit klinkernden Gurkengläsern los: "Cholera!" (Verdammt!) Perci: Wer war das? Jarvis: Woher soll ich das wissen? Er sprach Polnisch und wollte mir heimische Gurken andrehen! Ein EST-Cop mit dicken Schnurrbart schaut durch die zerbrochene Seitenscheibe von Percis Jeep Wrangler YJ: "Mr. Jarvis, es scheint, als wäre in Miss Percis Auto einbrochen worden!" Perci: Das hat ihm nichts gebracht, denn meine Pistole... Sie schraubt den Lenkraddeckel ab: "...ist hier versteckt!" Abends, in Dr.Zs geheimer Basis... Ogorki: Mizzion gescheiterrt, Doktor Zekkeri! Dr. Z: Verdammt! Mal sehen, was das Internet über Jarvis erzählt! Er schaltet seinen iMac G3 an und ein Paar Stunden später hat er Jarvis' Steckbrief fertig geschrieben: NAME: Jarvis Allan Carl McPherson DATE OF BIRTH: June 23rd, 1999 PLACE OF BIRTH: Wichita, Kansas, USA MOTHER: Janet McPherson FATHER: Dineen McPherson NATIONALITY: American - HAS BEEN A SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FAN SINCE 2001 - IN 2012, HE WAS SENT TO MOBIUS VIA A FAULTY SEGA GENESIS Harry Potter Obama The Hedgehog: Soll ich ihn morgen erledigen? Dr. Z: Gerne. Hier ist sein Profil... Am nächsten Morgen... Lien-Da: Da hält einer in einem extrem krude aussehendem Auto vorm Haus. Weißt du was davon? Jarvis: ? Er geht nach draußen und sieht: einen Cadillac One mit dem Kennzeichen "WTF-HPO" Flaggen, auf denen "HPO" steht, Teilen von Ford Anglia 105E sowie einen Igel mit gelben Augen, blauroten Stacheln und einer 10 auf der Brust. Jarvis: Wer bist du und was willst du? HPO: Mein Name ist Harry Potter Obama the Hedgehog. Jarvis: Pffh....Ha ha ha! HPO: Übergebe dich dem mächtigen Dr. Zachary oder... Jarvis: Ich (haha) übergebe mich - wegen deinem Aussehen! (Hahahahaha!) Und dein Name! (Hahaha!) Weißt du,im März 2006 wollte eine gewisser Badnik namens Croctobot Sonic (hihi)an seinem Geburtstag angreifen und er wurde (haha!) verspottet!* (*StH #160) Genau so fühle ich mich jetzt! HPO: Du machst mir Angst! Jarvis verkloppt ihn: "Das wollte ich auch! Und jetzt verzieh dich und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken!" Am Abend bei Dr. Zs Basis: Dr. Z: Und? HPO: Fehlgeschlagen! Er hat mich erst ausgelacht und dann verkloppt! Dr. Z: Seit ihr alle so inkompetent?! Dann gehe ich eben selbst nach Wichita und durchsuche sein Haus! CHAOS CONTROL! BRLN-DING! Wichita, Kansas, USA Das McPherson-Haus ist ein typisches mittwestliches, nicht angestrichenes Farmhouse im ländlichen Kansas, umgeben von vertrocknetem Gras, einem Briefkasten, dem silbernen 2001er Chevrolet Prizm, den die Familie vor Jahren als Neuwagen kaufte sowie -FZZING!- einem großartigen Wissenschaftler, der jetzt ebendiesen Wagen scannte.) Dr. Z: Hier ist nichts! Er beamt sich in Jarvis' Zimmer, wo, wie in seiner Basis, ein iMac G3 (Version "DV")steht, und öffnet eine Kommode: "Aber hier! Eine BB-Pistole! (die Jarvis von seinem Vater zum zwölften Geburtstag geschenkt bekam, um sich im Notfall zu verteidigen) Die nehm' ich!" Leider sind Jarvis' Eltern ein Stockwerk tiefer und hören alles: Janet sitzt im Schaukelstuhl und liest ein Buch, Dineen hat es sich im Sessel gemütlich gemacht. Dineen: Das ist nicht Jarvis! Das höre ich doch an der Stimme!" Er nimmt eine Schrotflinte zur Hand und begibt sich in Jarvis' Zimmer: "Ahaah! Ein Einbrecher! Raus mit dir!" Schwungvoll schmeißt er Dr. Z aus geöffnetem Fenster und zweiten Stock. THWUMP! Der Doktor landet auf dem Rücken! DRÖHN! und wird beinahe von einem Mähdrescher (John Deere 9550, Baujahr 2000) überfahren. Er springt jedoch rechtzeitig zur Seite: "Stimmt ja, ich bin in den Great Plains, wo es auf fast jedem Feld Mähdrescher gibt!" New Mobotropolis, Northamer, Mobius: BZZING! Dr.Z ist wieder in seiner Basis und zeigt den beiden Sonic-Fakes Jarvis' Pistole: "Diese BB-Pistole habe ich aus Jarvis' Haus in Wichita entwendet. Ich konnte sie gerade so noch schnappen, bevor seine Eltern... Ogorki wendet sich zum iMac: "Zeine Pozziszion izt: Oshima-Strazze Einhunnertfünfzenn, Albion!" An dem Haus an dieser Adresse fahren Perci und Jarvis in Mercedes-Van des letzteren vorbei... Jarvis: Von nun an bist du bei der Zivilstreife, wie ich! Perci ist genervt: "Sag mir, warum ich meinen Wrangler nicht fahren durfte!" Jarvis: Der ist in der Werkstatt, es sieht so aus, als hätte dieser Dr. Zachary am Motor rumgepfuscht! Perci: Oh!! Sie deutet zur anderen Straßenseite, wo eine schlafende Honey unter einem Baum mit Reifenschaukel liegt und unter Narkose zu stehen scheint! Jarvis und Perci steigen aus und gehen zu ihr rüber... Jarvis: Honey? Honey öffnet verschlafen die Augen und fängt an zu erzählen: "Ein...Ein polnisch sprechender grüner Sonic hat mir Gurken angeboten. Ich habe eine gegessen und bin sofort eingeschlafen!" Jarvis: Nicht schon wieder dieser Ogorki! Den werde ich der polnischen Polizei übergeben sobald... Perci: Wenn man vom Teufel spricht... Der grüne Polonez hält etwa 10 m vor Jarvis und Perci an. Jarvis: Ah! Schieß, Perci! Schnell! TRTTTTTT! (gesprochen tir-tih-tih-tih-tih-tih-tih) PSCHIU! PSCHIU! Perci ballert auf den Polonez bis dieser in zwei Teile bricht (Ja, so schrottig sind die gebaut!) und anfängt zu brennen. Jarvis schleppt den ohnmächtigen Ogorki aus dem Auto, kurz bevor beide Hälften explodieren. Jarvis: Ein Glück, dass er überlebt hat! Jetzt bringe ich ihn schnell nach Polen! CHAOS CONTROL! In einem polnischem Polizeirevier hält Jarvis einen grimmig dreinschauenden Ogorki an einer seiner Stachel hoch, als wäre er ein Hecht, den Jarvis gerade gefangen hat.... Jarvis: Kennen Sie den? Polizeichef: Ob ich den kenne?! Das ist Galileo Ogorki Konserwowe the Hedgehog! Er ist mehrfach wegen Gurkensucht eingesperrt worden. Bring ihn in das staatliche Hochsicherheitsgefängnis! Und so landet Ogorki auf der Rückbank eines mit Naniten verstärktem heulendem Polonez- (diesmal aber die neuere Version "Caro", 1997-2002) Polizeiautos, welches ihn direkt in sein neues Zuhause, das mit elektrischem Stacheldrahtzaun umrandete NPP "Narodowy Wieziennej Polski" bringt... Zurück zu Jarvis... Ein ebenfalls mit Naniten verstärkter Polizei-Van bringt Harry Potter Obama in Gefängnis... Jarvis: Weg mit dir, du Faker! Gute Arbeit! Perci: Danke! Jarvis: Aber wir sind noch nicht fertig... Zacharys eiskalter Schatten trifft ihn wie ein Südpolwind... Dr. Z: Du sagst es! Er hebt seinen Kanonenarm: "Jetzt werde ich dich entgültig ausradier.... Perci: Zuerst radiere ich dich aus! Time to say... KLICK! Keine Munition mehr! "...bye?!!!" (Zitat aus der Sonic X-Folge "Sonic's Scream Test") Dr. Z: Jetzt gibt's kein Ausweg mehr! Deine Knarre ist leer, aber meine beiden voll!! In diesem Moment rollt eine Kugel vor Zacharys Füßen... "Aaaaahhhhh!" Jarvis & Perci: ? Plötzlich ist der Doktor in Naniten eingesperrt! "Lasst mich hier raus!" Dann springt jemand vom Dach eines benachbarten Hauses. Jarvis & Perci: Honey! Honey: Dass es ausgerechnet neben meinem Haus zum Showdown kam! Ich habe vom Fenster aus gesehen, wie Zachary euch bedroht hat. Da bin ich mitsamt meiner Nanitenkanone aufs Dach gestiegen und habe ihn abgeschossen! Dr. Z: Was du nicht sagst! Zu Hilfeee! Lasst. Mich. Hier. Raus! Jarvis: OK, OK, wir lassen dich aus den Naniten raus... "...und ins Gefängnis rein!" Im Zone-Gefängnis... Dr. Z: Jetzt kam ich nur essen, schlafen, sitzen, stehen und auf das ENDE der Fahnenstange gucken. Na toll. Mein erster Auftritt im Comic, und schon werde ich eingebuchtet! Verpasst auf keinen Fall die nächste Folge, wenn Bean Jarvis vollquasselt und Bark ihn zu schaffen macht! Jarvis (Luft krallend, mit Flammen im Hintergrund): WO IST MEINE WATTE?!